Ballad of the Immortal
by TrajicLover
Summary: It was suppose just another night he never thought it would last cost him centuries.
1. Chapter 1

Mystic Grill…

Bonnie was nervous as she walked into the Mystic Grill she had just gotten a text from Jeremy who said it was important that they spoke together via a text message. She saw him sitting in the far right. Jeremy was differen't though he wore all black with a black leather jacket and had a golden ring with a red stone on his left ring finger. His hair was also spiked up. She could easily assume that he was just dressed up for Halloween like everyone else.

"Is this about what I think it's about?" She asked a little sad.

"Yeah I think we both know this conversation has been a long time coming Bonnie." He said as he reached for her hand.

"Look Jeremy it's just that as long as Anna is around I don't think their can be a we." She said avoiding his touch. "I… I have to go now." She said distraught as she hurried out of the Mystic Grill.

Jeremy waited as just as he watched her leave. "Well that was easier that I thought." He said as he stretched out his arms. He then took out a cell phone "It's time let's do it."

The Gilbert Home…

Jeremy just woke he was unbelievably tired he was wearing a white Tshirt and black pant's. He soon heard a scream it was Anna. "Jeremy! Help me please it hurts!" He quickly ran through the house looking her he found her surrounded by a strange electrical energy that acted like a barrier. He tried getting near her but it was no use.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind and a someone grabbed him from behind. "You'll thank me for this one day." The voice said suddenly he was pushed into the field of energy and started screaming as a huge explosion engulfed the house.

As the dust cleared Anna lay in the center of the crater. "Oh God it hurts." She said as she stuggled to get up. "Wait it hurts?" A figure started to emerge from the smoke it was Jeremy all dressed in black with the ring on his hand.

"Happy Halloween Anna." He said smiling as he picked her up. "Your all I have thought about for a _**very long time**_."

Japan 1634…

Jeremy was laying in the grass his head was throbing. "Oh god what happened?" He then heard a horse galloping towards with a masked armored samurai riding on top. Fear consumed him as he said "Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Outside of Mystic Falls present day…

Jeremy drove into a drive way. It belonged to a large mansion that appeared to be made of bricks. He stopped the car and got out he opened up the back and he picked the unconscious Anna up into his arms carrying her inside the large house.

"Home sweet home I hope you like it God knows I spent a lot of time and effort making sure it was perfect."

He walked through the hallway the walls were made of wood and the floor was covered in a beautiful black carpet covered with a pattern of red diamonds. He walked up some stairs.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this day Anna the day when I could hold you in my arms again." He smiled as he looked at her "I have so many places I want to take you so many things to show you and to share with you. Everything we were denied by my family and so called friends will be ours and I don't care how many hundreds or thousands or millions or billions of people try to stop me."

As he reached the top floor he walked down a long hallway to a room empty "I hope you like the room I made for you granted it's not very stylish but it's not like we're staying in this hell whole of a town." He gently laid her on the white bed. "I should have said yes when you came to me in my room with your blood and asked me to run away with you I should have gone with you. You never would have been taken by those men if it wasn't for me well don't worry this town and everyone in it can burn to ash for all I care."

He took a deep breath as he sat down in the chair in front of them. "I know what you're probably thinking how can I be so cold as to let people that care about me think I'm dead? I didn't spend four hundred years researching ways to bring the dead back and slowly building up power and resources to go back to being the guy who gets kidnapped used as a hostage and has to stand on the side lines. Besides and you might think I'm crazy but I think this town this land is cursed I mean look at the original family, the tomb vampires, and everything else that's happened here it's obvious there's something going on but I'm not sticking around to find out. The smartest thing to do is leave and never come back. Besides you can't tell me it's a coincidence the doppelganger ends up here where it all began can you?"

"Cursed a bit much don't you think Jeremy?" A young Japanese man leaning in the door asked.

Jeremy just looked up. "Oh it's just you Shinichi. How's your sister? I haven't seen her in what fifty years."

"She's okay still pissed at you though." Shinichi let out a light chuckle. "I see the ritual I gave you worked."

"Yeah I have to admit I had my doubts that it would bring her back even though it sent my other self four hundred years into the past. What with the hole balance thing."

"I thought I explained it to you though. Nature doesn't care if you do as you please so long as you offer something of equal value like years of your life or another life. Like the Jonas Brother song goes 'If you want to cross the bridge you have to pay a toll.'

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "You listen to the Jonas Brothers?"

"My sister does she blasts that music so loud that I can't help but hear." Shinichi began shivering. "By the way don't you have sister?"

"No just a cousin that use to matter me. As far as I'm concerned she and I were never siblings."

"Damn your cold what brought about this?" Shinichi was bursting with excitement.

"I have been keeping an eye on this town for years and let me tell you it's amazing what you can hear when you stop to listen and how things look from a nonobjective point of view." Jeremy's tone grew bitter.

"Really so what did you see and hear?"

"Well I got to overhear Bonnie confess to not deactivating the device that cost me Anna and as I watched the events of the last few years take place I got to see how Elena had many chances to prevent the events that cost us people we loved simply by telling the truth about everything that was going on but she didn't. Their lies and selfishness cost me everything so as you can understand I don't care what happens to them or this town."

Shinichi just smiled. "Damn you are cold I don't think I've ever met anyone else quite as ruthless as you in my five thousand years. You truly are a vindictive bastard that's what me and Misao like about you."

Jeremy chuckled "Well I did promise to provide you two with some _entertainment_ in exchange for your gift."

"And you have done more than full fill it my friend that work you did back in Nazi Germany was awe inspiring. You made Stefan and Klaus look like amateurs."

"What can I say I had a lot of anger to get out of my system." Jeremy shrugged it off clearly very proud of what ever evil deeds he had committed. "By the way how would you like to help me vent some of this anger I have a guest in my… _study _I picked up not too long ago."

"Really maybe later right now it looks like your girlfriend is waking up." Shinichi pointed to the unconscious Anna as she started to move. "I'll give you two a moment." With that he vanished.

"Jeremy It's you I…" She was too weak to even move.

"Don't try talking Anna you need your strength. Here have some water." He handed her a glass and she started to drink.

"I don't understand I was dead how?" She fell unconscious again.

Jeremy checked for a pulse. "Well at least she's alive."

Japan 1634…

Jeremy was sitting in a cold hard cell. After his run in with the samurai he had been captured and imprisoned for reasons he didn't know. Suddenly two men opened his door he couldn't understand a word they were saying since he didn't know any Japanese. They grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out and through an underground passage it was so dark that he couldn't see a thing. After being dragged up a few stairs and through a few more passage ways he found himself in a room in front of an old man with a long beard.

"You boy you have violated the law of our country which has closed its borders to foreigners for what purpose have you done this? Are you a spy? Is it your mission to gather information on our country? How did you slip through our border's defenses?" This old man was serious it was clear by his clothes that he was someone of importance and standing.

"Listen I don't know how I got here one minute I as at my home the next I was in Japan I swear I didn't mean to break any laws." Jeremy was terrified he didn't know what to do or what would happen to him.

"Regardless even if you are speaking the truth you have still broken our laws and therefore you will be sentenced to death." The old man turned his attention to some documents as Jeremy was dragged back to his cell screaming.


End file.
